This is Why I Keep Most Things a Secret
by Bluegarnet
Summary: Sonny has to tell her family and friends she's Demi Lovato. But will they understand or turn their backs on her? And a certain boyfriend is there to help. Sequel to Livin' a Double Life. *Thanks to Amber for idea.*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay this is the sequel to Livin' A Double Life. **

**Special thanks to Amber who had the idea!!! Wouldn't be doing this without you!!**

SPOV  
Okay. Like I said before. Two different lives are hard to live. But living two different lives with the best, most amazing, fantastic (you get the point) boyfriend in the world is _much _easier. Especially when that hot superstar boyfriend of yours is Chad. Dylan. Cooper. And we all know he has an awesome car.

So here I am as Demi, waiting for this stupid photo shoot to end so I can go on my date with Chad (as Sonny of course). Chad said he was taking me somewhere special. He also said I should consider telling my cast mates and family. But that would be too hard. I mean he might have a point for telling Marshall because then I wouldn't be penalized for missing so many rehearsals or the actual show itself.

"Darling! You need to smile." The photographer said.

I jumped back into reality and smiled. Really, all I wanted to do was go on the damn date already! Come on, Lady! I posed again and grinned, following the photographer's instructions.

"Wonderful! We're done." That was music to my ears. I hightailed it out of there faster than a bird could fly. I ran three blocks down to Condor Studios and into sonny's dressing room (well my dressing room). I put on some jeans and a baby tee that said, "Cutie". Chad had said to put on something comfortable. I grabbed phone and stuffed it in my pocket. Then, I slung a navy blue Juicy Couture sweatshirt over my shoulder. Chad had bought it for me as a birthday present for my sixteenth birthday. There was no way I could afford such an expensive sweater.

Chad pulled up on the curb in his black convertible since his white one had been filled with poop thanks to Zora. He got out and kissed me softly on the lips. Then he took my hand and opened the door to the passenger seat. I slipped in and he started down the highway.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Can't tell you. It's a surprise remember?"

"Come on Chad!"

"My lips are sealed." He smirked that cute smirk I love. Even though we are dating we still like to push each other's buttons.

I groaned and crossed my arms over my chest. Chad just grinned and kept speeding down the highway. He made a right turn on an exit and the turned left onto a dirt road. He drove up and up and then stopped at a bunch of bushes. He led me through the bushes and we were staring at giant letters that read 'HOLLYWOOD'.

My mouth hung open and then I noticed Chad had a picnic basket.

"Wow!" was all I could manage.

The view from up here was incredible. You could see the many buildings, studios, and mansions. You could also see the beaches and the Pacific Ocean. We sat on a blue blanket and ate grilled cheese with Diet Cokes.

"This is amazing!" I said.

"That's why I picked it. It's amazing just like me."

"Chad!" I threw a plastic cup at him.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. You should not litter like that." He teased me. He chuckled and soon I was laughing too.

Then his voice became serious. "Sonny, you should really consider telling your friends and family…"

"But I can't. They wouldn't understand. My mom would be all 'Oh, honey! How come you didn't tell me?' and my older brother Jason would be 'Sonny, how could you keep a secret like this from us all along?' and my little sister Ava wouldn't understand. She's only four."

"And what about your Randoms?"

"Chad! Anyway, they would be all freaked out and they wouldn't treat me the same."

"I know Sonny, but you going to have to tell them sooner or later. They'll eventually figure it out, you know. And wouldn't you rather tell them than they figure it out the hard way?"

"At least you finally figured out Hannah and Miley are the same people." I muttered.

"Sonny!" He whined.

"I was joking you big goofball." I swatted him on his perfect blonde head and tousled his shiny hair.

"No one ruins or touches Chad Dylan Cooper's hair and calls him a goofball!"

"Oh come on already! Enough with the ego. I thought you could at least be nice on our dates…" I pouted.

"I'm always nice. For you at least."

"That's true." I said and hugged him. "But seriously, Miley and Hannah are the same person."

**A/N: Hoped you liked it! I had so much fun writing this! Thank you Amber!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and Amber!!!**

I must have fallen asleep when we were driving back because I woke up to find myself in Chad dressing room on his bed. He, himself was making waffles in the toaster. You know the little Ego Mini Waffles? Yup. He was making those. Can you believe Chad Dylan Cooper was making me breakfast? I stretched and yawned.

"Mornin' Sonshine." He said and handed me a plate. I smiled and hugged him. I scarfted down my breakfast and gave Chad a quick kiss. Boy was I going to be late to rehearsal.

"Don't forget!" Chad called after me.

I should probably tell you that Chad had convinced me to slowly tell my friends and family one by one that I was Demi Lovato. Now that I think about it, it was probably better to anyway because they could help me, but then again they probably wouldn't understand. So I was going to tell Zora first. I was going to tell her first because she was the smartest and she would probably be less likely to freak than Tawni or Nico or Grady.

I rushed to my dressing room and changed for the _Annoying Girl _sketch. Tawni was combing her long blonde locks in front of her mirror.

"So, what do you think of Demi Lovato?" I asked. Maybe I could tell her instead of Zora.

"She has _terrible _taste in clothing kind of like you, she has ugly hairstyles like you, and her singing is really - Wait, no!" she started laughing. "You couldn't be Demi! You can't sing!"

"Right. Thanks." I muttered. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"Well, I'll see you on set." Tawni said and pranced out the door.

I sighed. There was no way I could tell Tawni yet. Zora was definitely a good choice. Now if only I could find her…

I walked to set and everyone was there.

"Okay, kids. Remember, tonight is the big night." Marshall said once we were all assembled.

Shit. Demi had a _huge _concert in San Diego **tonight. **Sonny had a _very important _show **tonight**. I had totally forgotten about tonight's show. And Demi's concert was SOLD OUT. So if Demi called in sick thousands of fans would be disappointed. But if Sonny called in sick millions of viewers would be disappointed too.

We rehearsed and I messed up so many times.

"Cut!"Marshall yelled. "Sonny can I speak with you for a moment?"

I nodded my head rushed over to where he was sitting.

"What's a matter?"

"Well, I don't feel so well." I lied. I was going to do Demi's concert because Portlyn could sub for me as Sonny.

"I see. Why don't you go home and relax? I'm afraid we might have to cancel today's sketch."

"No you don't!" I practically screamed. "Portlyn can sub for me is what I mean." I said in a quieter voice.

"What a great idea! I will contact her right away!" Marshall said and ran off.

"You really aren't sick, are you?" a voice from behind said.

I whipped around to find Zora tapping her foot, her arms across her chest and she was smiling evilly.

"W-what makes y-you say that?" my voice got high as I said this.

"Oh, nothing. Just that your voice is really high. Let me guess, you have a concert, right?"

"How did you know about that?" I shrieked.

"Ah ha! So you are Demi Lovato."

"How did you know about that too?" I had just let the cat out of the bag. Well, I guess six more people to tell, right?

"You don't think I recognized you on interviews? Seriously, Sonny. Anybody who knows you well could tell."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well, I figured you would tell us when you were ready." Zora shrugged.

"Thanks Zora. And don't tell the others. I think I will myself."

Zora smiled at me.

"Just not now." I said and ran to find Chad. But I did hear:

"I knew she would say that." Zora sighed.

**A/N: Okay this was kind of short but I was busy and I wanted to get this up so enjoy and review plz!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So here is chapter three. So sorry for the delay!**

Right. So I thought it would be easy to tell my friends?

Wrong.

It wasn't.

So why not tell family?

I mean it's not like its rocket science. Right?

So all I have to do is pick up the phone and say it. Just say 'Mom, I'm Demi Lovato'. You would think that having two identities and a crazy schedule would be difficult compared to saying something to your own family.

It wasn't.

As you can probably guess, I'm like totally stressing out; staring at my cell phone like it's going to explode. Chad's rubbing my back and we're lying in his dressing room.

Earlier, I had left a message on my mom's phone telling her I wanted to speak with her about something. But, being my mom she never hears it and must be totally busy, being a nurse and all. My brother Jason is probably in class at Columbia University. And my three year old sister Ava is in kindergarten. So she won't understand anything.

I was thinking of talking to my brother, but he's always looking out for me and my sister, so I decided against it. My mom would understand. At least I hoped. Mothers are the scariest thing on earth, literally.

So Chad and I are sitting here in silence when out of the blue my phone starts ringing. It starts playing _Holiday_ by Green Day. I reached for it with my hand and the other squeezed Chad's hand.

"Hello?"

"Hi Honey. Are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine Mom. I want to tell you something."

"Sure, Sonny. What is it?"

"Well, I'm Demi Lovato." There. I said it. And I didn't know what to expect.

There was a pause on the other side for a moment. Then my mom said, "Oh, honey. I knew it."

"How?" Man. I wonder if the whole world figured out I was already Demi Lovato.

"Do you think I wouldn't recognize my own daughter?"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I knew that you would tell me when you were ready."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Your father would have been proud."

"Will you tell Jason?"

"Yes. But Ava doesn't know."

"Okay, Mom."

"I have to go now, but I want you to be careful."

"Yeah, Mom. Bye."

And with that I hung up.

I stared at Chad and hugged him.

"Sonny, you see. I told you."

"Yeah, you did."

"Chad Dylan Cooper is –"

"Oh save it." I slapped him lightly on his shoulder.

He pouted and pulled me into a hug.

Okay, two down and five more to go.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Please R & R. I really appreciate it!**


	4. Author's Note

**Hi Guys! **

**LOTS of things to update on:**

**I was moving from LA, Cali to NYC on a cross – country road trip so I did not have constant internet/ computer access. That is why I could not update! **

**I have seen all the new SWAC episodes that thought they were awesome!** *Leave a review or comment telling me what you thought of them!*

**Sorry this isn't a real chapter!** **I hate when people trick me so I am sorry I had to do this!**

**I am now settled into my new home in Manhattan. I 3 it here (but I still miss Cali!)**

**Thank you for all the support!**

**Kayla (Bluegarnet).**

_**OR**_

**Dear readers,**

**Thank you so much for the support and comments! I really appreciate it! Over the past few months I moved from California to New York City. My parents decided to do a cross country trip so I did not have consistent internet and computer access. I am finally in my new home and settled in. I can begin writing and updating my old stories. Thank you so much for understanding and I apologize for the delays. I also apologize for putting this up as a chapter but I needed to inform you. Recently, I began taking writing classes so hopefully I have improved my writing style and skill(s). **

**Thank you,**

**Kayla (Bluegarnet)**

_I know they r both cheesy but I couldn't decide on one so I posted both! Choose which one you want… Thnxx so much for the support tho!!_


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait! I was dealing with some family issues and school so I'm so sorry! **

Apparently, Portlyn already knew I was Demi Lovato because a certain gorgeous three named boyfriend told her. He thought he was helping me but all he was doing was going behind my back and making me not trusting him. Well, maybe I am overreacting and I should stop rambling.

Now all I had to tell was Nico, Grady, and Tawni…

Nico and Grady would probably understand but Tawni was a different story…She was just beginning to trust me and then if I blow this out on her I don't think she would ever trust me again. Tawni had finally accepted me as her friend and I overheard her saying _"I hope Sonny doesn't turn out like Mandy did…"_

I don't know exactly what the Mandy story is, but I have a feeling it wasn't a happy one. This was one problem that I didn't have an answer or crazy scheme like I normally would. I guess I should get Nico and Grady out of the way. I don't really think they would be too shocked. I mean they forget and lose things easily.

Suddenly two hands cover my eyes and I'm screaming because everything has gone black.

"Ahhh!!" I screamed.

I heard a chuckle from behind me.

"Chad Dylan Cooper –"

" – Is the best actor of our generation. Yes, I know. I hear it a lot and it is very true."

Finally I saw the light again and there was that angelic smile I love.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess. I was just thinking about…you know…" I stammered, looking for the right words but Chad already understood. That's what I loved about him.

"I know." He whispered and pulled me close.

"Hey guys – Whoa, wrong time?" Nico asked, coming from behind us.

Chad and I quickly pulled apart. I blushed a little and Chad cleared his throat.

"I have to get back to _Mackenzie Falls_ for um, rehearsal." Chad said and patted my shoulder before he hurried off toward Stage 2.

"So Nico, what do you think about Demi Lovato?" I asked as casually as I could manage but really I was sweating buckets inside **(not literally lol)**.

Nico paused for a moment. "She is pretty cool and I like her singing. But she's not as pretty as Portlyn. By the way, I wanted to ask you what girls like to do on first dates…"

"Well, try a dinner and movie. Dinner so you guys can talk and get to know each other and movie so things can settle and you guys can hopefully cuddle."

"Hey, thanks a lot Sonny. This really means a lot to me."

"You're welcome. And Nico…can I tell you something? It's kinda a secret so please don't tell anyone."

Nico looked at me with a puzzled expression. "Sure, okay."

"I'm – I'm Demi Lovato." I blurted.

"Umm, I don't know really how to respond but okay then. I trust you know what you're doing so just know you have my support." Nico said and left.

Nico could be immature, but sometimes he could be really understanding and supporting. I was glad I had friends like him, Zora, and Portlyn.

And best of all I had Chad The best actor of our generation Dylan most amazing and awesome boyfriend ever Cooper.

I walked toward the prop house and stopped at the doorway. Nico and Zora were talking.

"I can't believe Sonny is Demi Lovato." Nico was saying.

"It was kind of obvious I mean all the signs were there. But I'm worried about Tawni. I don't think she'll take it well."

"Can you really blame her for that? I mean after the _Mandy thing_ it's kind of expected."

"I can't believe Mandy did that." Zora sighed, "I mean they were best friends and it was only a guy. He wasn't even that great, but Tawni didn't see that."

"Pssh, Tawni was so different back then." Nico recalled.

"All over James Conroy. That good – for – nothing jerk ran off with Mandy and left Tawni heartbroken. And in the end he dumped both of them. Apparently Mandy got pregnant because of him. At least Tawni got rid of him before he caused her anymore trouble."

"Yeah. And good thing too."

_So that's what happened._ I thought. Wow, I never thought Tawni had such a hard past. I mean I knew she really was nice when she wanted to be but I never thought that something this bad caused her to become so self – centered. And now I had an even bigger problem in telling her who I really was.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it! **

I couldn't stop thinking about what Zora and Nico had said. Was it really a good choice to tell Tawni? I knew I had to sooner or later; she would eventually figure it out. That was the obvious part. But how would I tell her?

I couldn't just stroll up to her and say, "Hey Tawni, I'm Demi Lovato!"

I stuck a piece of gum in my mouth and chewed it until all the flavor was drained. By this time I should have a wacky scheme or even a small idea. But nothing came. I started pacing around the room with my hands in my pockets.

The door opened and Tawni pranced in. She sat down at her mirror and fluffed her hair. I stared at her through the corner of my eye. But Tawni, being an expert at noticing things in the mirror, spotted me looking at her. She turned around and said, "What?"

"Nothing…nothing at all." I responded in a high pitched tone.

Her eyes turned to slits and she put her hands on her hips. It was obvious she didn't believe me but she shrugged and turned back to do her makeup.

I sighed and walked toward the prop house. This really wasn't going to end pretty.

Grady was playing a video game by himself, Nico was somewhere with Portlyn, Zora was climbing to vents, and Chad was busy filming the _Mackenzie Falls Movie II_. I realized I hadn't told Grady about Demi Lovato. Well why not get it out of the way?

I walked over to the couch and sat down beside Grady.

"Hey Grady! What are you doing?"

"Oh, hey Sonny. Nothing really, just playing on my Game Guy. I'm up to level twelve!"

"Great. Can I ask you something? What do you think of Demi Lovato? I mean what if – hypothetically speaking – you know I knew Demi Lovato. Like I could introduce her to you. Just hypothetically speaking."

"Sonny that would be awesome! I am a **huge** fan of her." Grady smiled innocently.

Boy, what he didn't know.

"Well..I'm Demi Lovato."

Grady laughed. "Nice one Sonny."

"I'm serious." I said.

Grady wasn't laughing anymore. In fact he looked shocked. "R-really?" he stuttered.

"Yep. Just wanted to let you know 'cause you're my friend and all..."

"Wow, that's so cool!" Grady was smiling innocently again.

That boy could really change moods quickly, but he meant well.

"But you cannot tell anybody." I warned him.

"Okay. I got it! I cross my heart." Grady then continued to play his Game Guy.

Suddenly I didn't feel as bad as I had this morning. I had great friends, supporting family, and a fantastic boyfriend. I should at least be a little thankful for what I have. I walked back to my dressing room and my spirits sunk again.

Tawni was sitting on our sofa and practicing her lines. She looked up from her papers and eyed me. I knew she was suspicious of me. Usually I was all bubbly and happy but today I didn't feel that great. All I could think about was Tawni's reaction.

We remained in silence looking at each other for what seemed like eternity. Finally she said something.

"Look Sonny. I know I don't really care that much, but why are you so quiet?" she questioned.

I gulped. I was trapped. I knew I had to tell her now or never. "Tawni…there's something I have to tell you…it's really important. I'm – I'm r-really Demi Lovato…"

**A/N: Dun dun dun!!!!! What will happen next? How will Tawni react? How will Chad be involved? What does this have to do with Tawni's past and her friendship with Sonny? What if old friends & foes return (hint hint)? Please R & R! Constructed criticism would be appreciated. I've changed the mood of the story a little because I took a writing class and learned a bunch of new techniques about writing. **


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: So here's the 6****th**** Chapter…getting close to the end **** Loved writing this story and thanks to everyone who reviewed & read. I really appreciated it. Thanks so much Amber and babyvfan especially! **

_I gulped. I was trapped. I knew I had to tell her now or never. "Tawni…there's something I have to tell you…it's really important. I'm – I'm r-really Demi Lovato…"_

Tawni stared at me for what seemed like forever until she began laughing. "Seriously, Sonny. How could _you_ be Demi Lovato?" There was a hint of evil that dripped from her voice. Like a fake sweet drop of honey.

I stared her square in the eye. "Tawni. I. Am. Demi. Lovato."

Her snickering turned into hysterics like those you get when you are confused and don't know what to do. When there's nothing else that you can do but cry. But those tears didn't last long either. Soon Tawni was tearing the room apart like a tornado. She was yelling and crying at the same time. She tore down pictures, threw stuff like makeup, accessories, and papers across the room, and she even broke a chair. One of the legs cracked and came an inch away from my head. I ducked and there was a smashing sound against the wall. The leg of Tawni's favorite chair was lying on the ground beside me.

"Tawni!" I called. But she didn't hear me. It was like she was in a trance. Like the type when you are in shock and you don't know what to do. Your brain doesn't control you; your body just does what it has to do until your brain registers what happened.

"TAWNI!" I screamed.

But nothing changed.

Tawni kept tearing the room apart, bit by bit. She threw a heavy bag of her cosmetics on her mirror and it cracked into a million pieces like my heart had. The pieces flew everywhere. One cut Tawni down near the corner of her lip but she didn't notice. Blood started oozing out and dripping down like a river onto her shirt. A piece sliced a huge gash on my arm but I also did not notice. All I could think about was calming down Tawni.

By now, the whole studio had heard us. Marshall, Grady, Nico, Zora, and Chad all came rushing with Murphy. They broke down the door and Nico and Murphy grabbed Tawni by her arms and lead her out the doorway to a waiting ambulance. We watched a terrified and snarling Tawni being strapped down to a stretcher. Her expression was unreadable and her eyes looked like ice glass windows. Sharp and dangerous.

**A/N: Okay, this was very difficult to do! It might be very dramatic but I promise everything will be explained in the last and final chapter! I worked two days on this and had multiple people revise it for me so I hope you all like it. I'm really proud of it so please review! Please be kind because I am very proud of this **

**Thanks, Kayla (Bluegarnet)**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Last chapter! Thanks so much for continuing to read and sorry it took such a long time. Please R & R.**

_We watched a terrified and snarling Tawni being strapped down to a stretcher. Her expression was unreadable and her eyes looked like ice glass windows. Sharp and dangerous._

Chad had cleaned my wound on my arm and wrapped his arms around me. I didn't take my eyes off the window even when the ambulance sped off to the hospital. I just kept staring through the window hoping Tawni would just walk through the door and start doing her makeup like nothing had happened.

The room looked like a volcano had erupted. There was stuff everywhere. Papers, broken glass, and ruined furniture. Of course there were reporters and the media outside Condor Studios. People from _Tween Weekly_, _E!_, and other media sources were asking what all the commotion was. I realized that my secret could be revealed but I didn't really care anymore. If Tawni wouldn't accept me being Demi Lovato then I don't think I could continue to be her.

Finally I buried my head in Chad's chest and we sat like that for a long time. In a wrecked room with a derelict heart.

I don't really remember what happened next because I must have fallen asleep or fainted but I found myself in Chad's dressing room on his bed. He was sitting on the sofa across the room on his phone.

"Yes she just woke up." He was saying to someone on the other line. "Yes, I'll tell her. Thanks, okay sure, bye." He hung up and looked at me.

"That was your mom. She wanted to know if you were alright so I told her you would call her when you were ready."

"Thanks, Chad. Is there any news on Tawni?"

"The hospital called Marshall and she has calmed down. They gave her some anesthetics so she would fall asleep and when she woke up she wouldn't eat or talk. It seems she's over the shock but she needs to recover from a wounded heart." He said. "We can go and see her this afternoon if you want."

"I do. And what happened with the media? Did they figure anything out? And what about all the damage done to our dressing room?"

"Everything has been taking care of Sonny; don't worry."

"Thanks so much Chad. I hope Tawni will be okay. Do you think she'll want to see me?"

"I'm really not sure, Sonshine. I'm not sure."

That afternoon Chad and I drove to the hospital with Marshall, Zora, Nico, and Portlyn following behind us in Marshall's car. We arrived at the hospital and sat in the waiting room.

A receptionist with red hair and freckles called, "Ms. Munroe and company please report to the left door on the south wing."

A grandmotherly nurse led us to Room 207, Tawni's room. "One at a time please." The nurse said.

"Why don't you go first Sonny?" Marshall said. I nodded and headed into the room.

Tawni was sitting upright in a huge white hospital bed. Her blonde hair had lost its shine and her face was not coated with makeup like it usually was. She looked so small and weak. Not like the fearless Tawni I knew and loved.

"Tawni, I'm so sor-" I began but she cut me off.

"It was about four years ago. _So Random! _had just began and Mandy and I had just met. From the minute we hung out we became best friends. We both loved fashion, makeup, and accessories. One day we were practicing a new sketch when a guy named James Conroy came up to me and asked me my name. I told him and he asked me if I would like to go on a date that evening. I accepted and he walked away. I wasn't planning on going but Mandy insisted on it. She helped me pick out my outfit and everything." Tawni said in a voice that didn't sound like hers.

I remained silent waiting for her to continue.

"I went on the date with James and we had a fabulous time. We started going out and Mandy was happy for me but I could tell something had changed. She wasn't the same. She was always tired and she wouldn't really eat anything. One night I was about to enter our shared dressing room but I heard voices. Mandy and James were talking."

Conversation between Mandy and James:

"_Are you going to tell Tawni?" _James was saying.

"_I don't know how she would take it. It was an accident. We didn't mean to do it."_ Mandy said.

"_Mandy, you have to tell her." _

"_She would never trust me or you again. Besides wouldn't you be furious if your best friend had sex with your boyfriend and got pregnant?"_

"_Fine. I'll break up with her tonight and we can go to my parents' house in Ohio so you can have the baby." _

"_James, I don't want to have the baby. I want an abortion. I want to be Tawni's friend." _

"_But you said yourself, 'How will she take the news?'. You and I both know she wouldn't forgive me, much less you." _

"_Okay, I'll be waiting for you at the back entrance of the studio."_ Mandy said.

"After that, things went downhill. James broke up with me like planned and Mandy didn't tell me that she was pregnant. But I hid behind the dumpsters that night when she was waiting for James."

Conversation between Mandy and Tawni:

"_So, Mandy. What's new?" _Tawni said.

"_Tawni? What are you doing here?"_

"_More like what are _you _doing here?"_

"_I'm so sorry Tawni. I wish I could tell you."_

"_You don't have to worry, I already know."_

"_You do? How? Did James tell you?"_

"_I heard you guys talking. Nice going Mandy."_

"_Oh, Tawni. I'm so so so sorry! Please –"_

"_Save it Mandy. I don't want to hear any of it. James made you didn't he? And you listened to him."_

"_Tawni, please!" _

"By now Mandy was crying but I didn't listen. I just walked away from her and James. I didn't need them. That was when I learned that you can only depend on yourself." Tawni said.

I was shocked. I didn't think it would be this bad.

"Tawni. I truly am sorry. I know you may not believe me but I mean it." I said.

Tawni stared at me and replied, "Normally I wouldn't accept anyone new, but I trust you because you're Sonny. And Sonny never does anything bad." Then she said, "And where's my Coco Moco Coco?"

I smiled. I knew the old Tawni was back.

Just the way I wanted it to be.

**A/N: That's the end! Thanks ~~~**


End file.
